Atomic Dreams
Atomic Dreams is a Retro-Futuristic co-operative story telling and RP setting created by Baron Joshua (aka Harbertia on NS). Atomic Dreams has three varieties; the base version is a character RP set in the Retro-future, Atomic Age Statesmen is a political RP in the setting, while Post Nuclear Atomic Dreams is the Post-Apocalyptic variant that has the retro-future as the past of the world. For those who are fans of the Post Nuclear variant the base Atomic Dreams RPs are typically seen as legends of the world before the war. Concept Atomic Dreams arose from Baron Joshua's interest in the 1950s, Alternate History, Retro-Futurism, and Atomic Energy. The concept is rather simple, to portray a setting where Atomic Technology has arose from the 'Scientific Revolution' predicted by science magazines of the 50s. The setting still resembles the 1950s socially, politically, and aesthetically yet has seen a surge in Atomic Technology. Timeline Real World History has a * next to it. * 1945: Atomic Bombs are dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki effectively ending the 2nd World War.* Atomic Commission (of Sweden) is established. * 1947: AB Atomenergi is established by the government and a little less then half owned by private holders. The company is tasked with providing Nuclear Energy to the Swedish people. * 1952: Atomic Energy of Canada Limited, a crown corporation, is established in Canada.* It becomes Canada's leading provider of Nuclear Energy in the decades to come. * 1954: The World's first Nuclear Powered Submarine, the USS Nautilus is launched.* Homi J. Bhabha presents a three-stage Nuclear Program during the 'Development of Atomic Energy for Peaceful Purposes' Conference, which is attended by India's first Prime Minister.* At the Royal Institute of Technology (of Sweden) the R1 Nuclear Reactor goes into operation. Sweden purchases Nuclear Weapons from the United States of America. * 1955: First drafts for a Swedish built Nuclear Warhead are completed. * 1956: The Swedish government invests in Nuclear Energy based on the 'Swedish Line' as recommended in a government report. * 1957: Iran cooperates with the US to develop Nuclear Energy as part of the 'Atoms for Peace' program.* * 1958: The Indian government adopts the three-stage Nuclear Program.* In Sweden the L-Program (Nuclear Explosives Research) is approved. * 1960: Public knowledge that the CIM-10 Bomarc will carry a nuclear payload.* The Progressive Conservative party avoids controversy (and government collapse) by standing with it's position regarding Nuclear Weapons for Canada. * 1964: Due to tensions with the USSR the USA discontinues the sell of Nuclear Weapons to Sweden's armed forces. Sweden however has by this point obtained the capacity to construct Plutonium warheads based on drafts from 1955 and thanks to the approval of the L-Program. * 1968: The US initiates the Sentinel Program*, which receives a positive reception in regards to providing the US with defense against Soviet and Chinese ICBM. * 1973: The Oil Crisis of '73 encourages provincial governments in Canada to seek to diversify their energy production though hydro and nuclear options.* * 1974: The Shah of Iran vocally speaks of a time in the future where Oil will be depleted, and the need for Nuclear Energy as an economic alternative to fossil fuels.* The Atomic Energy Organization of Iran is launched.* * 1970s, Mid: Quebec Nationalist embrace the Nuclear Energy Option and see it as the gate way to a bright future of Quebec sovereignty and technological grandeur with 40 reactors planned for the province.* * 198X: Sentinel Program is expanded to deal with advancements in Chinese and Soviet technology. * 2000: The Shah's plan to construct 2 Nuclear Power Stations in Iran by the year 2000 comes to fruition. Sweden begins focus on Ballistic Defense with a revisited and revised version of 1958's S-Program (defense research) which is heightened by progress made in the L-Program. Quebec's nuclear energy production effectively makes it reliant on neighboring provinces for Uranium generating a strong internal trade in Canada. Quebec prospers as more Canadians begin to speak French casually due to traffic into and out of Quebec leading to a greater exposure to the language. Atomic Technology * Atomic Batteries * Atomic Clocks/Nuclear Clocks * Atomic Theft Protection (this system was devised for items on display, in which a radioactive element is placed on the object and when the object passes a Geiger counter in the building it sets off an alarm signaling a theft. The system has it's faults; a lead lined case can get around it and objects other then the object can occasionally set the alarm off if they produce enough of a reading to do so) * Fission/Fusion Reactors * Nuclear Medicine (Radiology/Endoradiology) * Nuclear Physics * Particle Beam Weaponry (Atomic and Subatomic Particles; devised as an anti-ballistic missile defense) Content Guidelines # Fashion of the 40s, 50s, and 60s only. The world will seem too much like another planet if the people all go around in jumpsuits on Earth- an exception is made for space programs and space people. I want it to be known that at least one published paper; "Social Conservation or Stagnation? A Review of the Arts, Entertainment and Fashion..." has been published. The intellectuals of the world are aware that something worthy of study is taking place, it's not ignored by them but is rather a topic of discussion with two sides in a debate regarding the subject matter. The paper is a key reference in these discussions as it presents views and findings from both sides. # Nations that exist in the 1950s exist in this setting- hardly any nation thinks of a future where it doesn't exist and thus as an Atomic Age Retro-future those nations exist in this setting. Category:Post Apocalyptic RPs Category:Atomic Dreams